<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swaggerfitz oneshots by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272611">Swaggerfitz oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Misfits (Podcast), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, might be angst but idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just oneshots of swagger and Fitz lmao.<br/>I’ve already posted this on Wattpad so check it out, it’s called swaggerfitz oneshots (who’s surprised) by I_Lov3_Fitz or something like that, I honestly can’t remember...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cam | GoodGuyFitz/SwaggerSouls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Swagger POV:<br/>
Yawning, I rub the sleep out of my eyes and stretch my arms out in front of me. I relax back into the bed and my eyes flutter closed as the feeling of warmth encases me once again. I feel so warm and cosy wrapped in Cam's arms; his body almost completely traps mine against his chest.</p><p> I realise that I'm going to have to move at some point as I open my eyes and huff out an annoyed sigh. I try to wriggle and push myself out of Cam's soft grip I only to fall back against him as he tightens his hold. </p><p> "Cam..." No response, but I know he's awake; I can feel him grinning against my neck.</p><p> Instead of trying to move out, I twist my body around so that I'm faced with Cam's Hoodie. I tilt my head so that I can look up at him and furrow my brows once I notice that his eyes are still closed, but the small smirk on his face suggests to me that he's conscious.</p><p> I feel my cheeks heat up as I analyse his face; he has pretty pink lips that look ever so smug right now; light blond freckles scattered across his cute nose; dirty blond hair, all mussed from my fingers running through it constantly; and beautiful blue eyes which glistened from the sunlight shining in from the window behind him. I quickly hide my face in his chest as I realise he'd opened his eyes. His laughter sends vibrations through his chest as I tightly, cling onto the cotton.</p><p> "Aw baby, don't be embarrassed," Cam chuckles. I ignore him and hug him even tighter. He presses his face into my neck and kisses there lightly before passionately littering love bites all across it, only serving to make me flush even more. Once he's finished, he nuzzles my neck and plays with my chestnut hair.</p><p>"You're so precious," he comments making my grin widely.</p><p> "And you're annoying," I retort which made him pinch my rosy cheeks.</p><p> Now that he'd let go of my waist, I could finally get up. So I gently push him off of me and stand up from our bed as whines at me to come back. I dismiss him and pick up one of Cam's large hoodies, swiftly tossing it on and watching as it slips down the shoulder Cam had just marked. I heard Cam groan as I headed downstairs in just his hoodie and boxers.</p><p> Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I make me way to the kitchen to make me and Cam a cup of tea. As I start to make the tea, I realise that the tea bags are placed specifically on the top shelf, the one that I can't reach. I rub my palm up and down my face in distress. Cam did this purposely I just know it, he does this sometimes just to tease me. </p><p> Speak of the devil; I feel a pair of long arms wrap around me and a familiar face perch itself on my bare shoulder. I pout and try to pry his arms off, no luck.</p><p> "Cam oh my god I hate you so much sometimes," I complain. He only grins smugly and continues to act as if he doesn't know what he's done wrong, when in reality, he knows full well what's he's done.</p><p> "That's not very nice baby, what's wrong?" He arches one of his brows and questions me in a playful tone.</p><p> "You know exactly what's wrong," I state. He hums.</p><p> "I'm afraid I don't, do you mind telling me exactly what I've done wrong?"</p><p> "Suck my ass, bitch."</p><p> "I would love to, but right now there seems to be more serious matters at hand," he remarked, casually.</p><p> I sigh and finally relent as the kettle I switched on starts to boil more aggressively meaning it's almost finished. "The tea bags," I mumble out, he still manages to hear me though.</p><p> "What about the tea bags, baby?" He mutters, his breath fanning over my ear making them tint a rosy red.</p><p> "I can't reach them," he only chuckles in retaliation.</p><p> "And would you like me to get them for you?" He asks.</p><p> "Yes please."</p><p> "You're going to have to ask me really nicely then," he looked at me curiously.</p><p> "Oh my god Cam just get the tea bags, the kettles almost done!" I cried out, turning to look up at him and bang his chest gently.</p><p> "Then you better hurry up and give me the best puppy dog eyes you can," he said.</p><p> I sigh and look up at him with the biggest pout I can muster. "Cammy, can you please get the tea bags for me?" I submitted and tangled my fingers in his hair, having to go on my tip toes to reach.</p><p> He smiles contentedly and easily grabs the tea bags, offering them to me. I grin and move forward to take them from him. He seemed to have a different motive though as he lifts the box higher in the air and enveloped his free arm around my waist pulling me into a long and loving kiss. I melt into his arms and he brings the box of tea bags down for me to take. I pry apart our swollen lips in hurry as I hear the kettle go off. Hurriedly, I take the tea bags and place them into our mugs, filling them with the boiling water whilst moaning all sorts of profanities at Cam. He just cackled and leaves the room to go sit on our fluffy couch.</p><p> I shake my head in irritation but the big, toothy grin I'm wearing states that I don't really mind his teasing.</p><p> Once the tea's finished, I shove my phone in my pocket and carry it out into the living room where Cam's lying on the couch surfing through channels on the TV. I cooed and softly placed the two matching mugs onto the coffee table and head towards Cam. I jump into Cam's open arms and rest my head into his neck, sighing and relaxing into his embrace. His fingers tangle into my hair as he whisper sweet nothings into my pink ears, softly lulling me to sleep.</p><p> "I love you, shortie," he whispers lovingly.</p><p> "Love you too," I murmur into his neck before drifting off to the rhythm of his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Smut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Swaggers POV:<br/> Stretching my arms above me, I close my eyes and rotate my head, feeling a satisfying click and then sighing as I relax back in my chair. My editing schedule is really getting me lately as my body is becoming more stiff and sluggish. I feel like my body just runs automatically nowadays because I have no motivation; it's just the same, continuous routine every day. </p><p> I haven't really been talking to anyone, I've just been stuck up in my room only to come down when I need a snack or a drink. Everyone seems to be getting suspicious of my behaviour but I don't really care. They know why I won't talk to anyone. They know that when I broke up with Cam that I would be like this. They've tried to reach out to me by asking me to hang out with them but I've always declined. I don't see the point in going out if I know I'm not going to have any fun.</p><p> Just as I go back to my editing, I hear my bedroom door slam open making me flinch and tear my headphones off. "Alright that's it, get up, come on!" Toby bellows making me groan in irritation. </p><p> "What?" I question.</p><p> "Get up! You need to come to the living room, there's a group announcement!" Her yelling starts to get annoying and so I agree just to make her shut up. She grins and leaves, keeping the door open behind her.</p><p> I grunt and mutter profanities as I rub my eyes and force myself out of my chair. I swiftly change into one of Cam's old hoodies, watching as it engulfs my body. I was the person who suggested breaking up in the first place yet I'm probably the most distraught out of the both of us. I shrug off my thoughts and head out to the living room.</p><p> I sit down in the corner of the large sofa, spreading my legs across it, making sure nobody sits next to me. Thankfully, everyone got the gist.</p><p> "Alright cunts, I've got some big news," I hear Mason say but I mainly focus on the feel of Cam's hoodie surrounding me. I flush and close my eye's, curling up into the soft sofa. His scent takes over my nostrils and goes straight to my head making me dazed and relaxed. I'm pulled out of my stupor when I hear my name being shouted from several corners of the room. I jerk up.</p><p>"Huh?" I mumble out tiredly, my sleepless habits getting to me.</p><p>"Did you hear anything I just said?" Mason chuckled and gave me a knowing look as scans my torso, clearly noticing the familiar hoodie.</p><p> "Not really," I deadpanned, "I got bored after the first syllable."</p><p> "Cunt," he retorts making me smile, I always love chatting with Mason; he's like a son to me.</p><p> "Anyways, basically, we're going to England," at that, I jump up and give Matt and Mason the biggest glare I could muster. </p><p> "We're WHAT!?" I'm seething, they seriously want us to just leave all our work and go to another continent? No.</p><p> "Mason, I don't think he's too happy about us going to England," Matt looks at mason for help only for Mason to smile and nod his head.</p><p> "No shit Matt, but it doesn't matter because no matter how angry he is, he'll be coming anyway."</p><p> "You bet you're ass I won't be coming on this 'trip' or whatever the fuck; do you know how much work I still have left to do? I haven't uploaded in three months Mason, and I said I'd be on a break for two!" Mason sighs and nods his head once again, not even bothered by my statement, making me even more furious if that's even possible.</p><p> "Eric, you need this break. You've been non-stop editing and filming these last two weeks and as you said, this was meant to be your break," he stands up and hugs me whilst I stand there, dumbfounded, "I know you're stressed with all this Cam bullshit so just come with us and just use this as your chance to relax."</p><p> I relax a little and hug mason back, appreciating the comfort I've been mentally begging for, ever since the breakup. "What about my uploads?" I ask him.</p><p> "Just tell your fans that you need another couple of weeks to break, they'll understand," with that, he lets go of me and I almost whine from the loss of attention.</p><p> "Fine," I relent, "I guess we're going to England," everyone cheers and talks to each other in excitement whilst heading back to their rooms to pack. I do the same after a few minutes, packing all of the hoodies that I'd stolen from Cam and many ripped jeans to match. As I'm packing, I catch a glimpse of a bag that Toby had given me not too long ago and feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. I go over to the bag and peek inside noticing a dildo and butt plug on top of everything else. I take a minute to think before picking them out and shoving them at the bottom of my suitcase. Just in case.</p><p> ____________________________________</p><p>I get off the plane along with Toby, Mason and Matt. Everyone else had arrived on different planes as the accidentally got the wrong tickets. We all leave the airport, tugging on our coats as the cold nipped at our skin.</p><p> We were told we were to meet the rest of the group at some food place called... Nandies? Nannos? Oh right, Nando's.</p><p> We had to call an Uber to take us to the correct place which only took around 20 minutes surprisingly.</p><p> Getting out, we tip the driver and head inside, the smell of chicken dominating our senses. We take a seat at the biggest table there is and Mason and Matt start conversing as Toby goes to order the food they asked for. I didn't want to get anything because my body's getting quite fat again recently. At least that's what I say, everyone else keeps saying I'm losing weight; I honestly don't see it.</p><p> Once the food arrives, I take out my phone and ignore them as they babble on about nonsense whilst eating. </p><p> Not too long after, the door opens introducing the rest of the group. I put my phone away to go and greet them all. As I get up out of my chair, I hear a familiar voice, one that I haven't heard in months. The accent makes me freeze in place, my knees going week as I realise who it is; Cam. Why is he here? I blink and rapidly move my head to look towards Mason. He notices my stare after a few seconds and looks at me confusedly before hearing Cam's voice as well. He quickly turns back to me and gives me this guilty look that makes me want to rip his head off and keep it.</p><p> After a few seconds, I let out a shaky breath before turning around, hoping to ignore Cam with everything that I have. That plan goes to waste however as, as soon as I turn around, my face bumps into a hard chest. I groan and bring my hands up to my nose as pain permeates around it.</p><p> "Shit! Sorry, I didn't see you the-" he pauses. I look up at him and peel me hands from my face. I furrow my eyebrows when he smiles down at me brightly. "Eric-" just as he mentions my name, I glare and spin around heading over to where John and Jaren are. </p><p> I had a gut feeling that this would happen, but I ignored it being the stupid idiot that I am. Another thing I'm planning to ignore would also be Cam. That may also be a stupid decision but right now, I do not care. As long as I'm as far away from him as possible, I'll be fine. This'll be relaxing they said. You need a break they said. Bullshit. </p><p> Once everyone's finished chatting and greeting each other, we head to the house we rented. It's a pretty big house but I'm not surprised since there is like 7 of us. We all sit on the big sofa in the middle of the room as we listen to Matt talk about the rooms.</p><p> "Okay so," he started, "since we only have four bedrooms, six of us are going to have share a room with someone of their choice," everyone immediately sat next to the person they wanted to room with: Mason next to Matt, Jaren next to John and Toby, Cam and Eric left to choose.</p><p> "I want a room to myself," I say but Toby clearly had other ideas.</p><p> "What? Excuse me, I ain't rooming with Cam, there's no telling what kind of stress that'll cause me."</p><p> "Oh yeah, great idea, let's just put the ex-couple together because that's just a brilliant plan," I retort, my tone drowning in sarcasm.</p><p> "How about you rock, paper scissors for it," I hear someone say and I nod in agreement. In the end, I lost and had to share a room with Cam. I felt like bursting into tears right then and there but I couldn't, not while Cam's around.</p><p> Everyone eventually heads off to their assigned rooms after a large amount of bickering. Cam and I were the last to leave as we gazed at everyone else parting from us.  We eventually left after a few minutes of awkward silence, both heading to our room to unpack. </p><p> Every once in a while we would catch each other staring as we balanced back and forth. As I start to unload my clothes, I notice that the only tops I brought with me were an assortment of Cam's hoodies. I feel my cheeks heat up, resulting in me covering them with the part of my hoodie that wraps around my hands.  I can feel his intense stare burning into the back of my head. I know he's already noticed that the hoodie I'm wearing is his so I'm choosing to ignore him; I don't want to face the consequences of his reaction.</p><p> "What's wrong?" He voiced, his tone soaked in complacence. </p><p> "Nothing," I grumble out, the redness from my cheeks spreading down to my neck and up to the tips of my ears.</p><p> "How come you stopped unpacking?" He points out.</p><p> I rotate my body so that I'm face to face with Cam, or more like face to chest. I look up at him and scowl viciously at his stupid smirk. </p><p> "It's none of your business, just leave me alone Cam," at that, I get back to unpacking, not caring if he sees the hoodies as I stuff them into the left side of the wardrobe. </p><p> I hear him sigh, giving up and going back to unpacking his own clothes and necessities.</p><p> After we finish packing, we get called down by Mason and Matt for another meeting or something. All I want to do is sleep but I guess I won't be getting that for a while, I think as I sit down on the sofa, bringing my knees up to my chest. Cam sat next to me making me roll my eye's and shuffle away from him slightly; he only moves closer.</p><p> "Sorry for calling you again lads but me and Matt were-" I interrupt.</p><p> "Matt and I."</p><p> He sighs before continuing: " Matt and I," I smirk, "we're thinking that we should go out and have a picnic for lunch."</p><p> Everyone agrees and so we all head back to our rooms to get ready. I let Cam shower first, playing on my phone before entering myself and changing into a fresh pair of clothes: A large black hoodie along with a pair of black, ripped jeans and black trainers. Cam just wore a white button-up, skinny black jeans and black boots.</p><p> I ignored him as we both headed back to the living, focusing on my phone. Because I'm so focused on my phone, I almost accidentally bump into the coffee table, fortunately, I was pulled back by a long arm wrapping around my torso and tugging me back.</p><p> "Jesus, watch where you're going dumbass," I hear Cam snigger before letting go of me and jogging to the van. I feel my chest become all fuzzy and warm in the areas where he'd touched me, his scent lingering on me. I shake it off, place my phone in my hoodie pocket and walk out to the van, I get in the back.</p><p> It's quarter to five when we arrive and it's starting to get a bit dark. The park we arrived at was pretty empty apart from a few people walking their dogs here and there. We find a clean spot under a huge tree and lay the red and black blanket out. The blanket's big enough for all of us as we find our own separate spots to sit down on. I sat the furthest under the tree, leaning against the rough bark.</p><p> Mason is currently as drunk as ever, rolling around in the mood making loud noises whilst Matt laughs at his antics, watching him from afar. John and Jaren we're leaning against each other, giggling at something on Jaren's phone and Toby and Cam were just chatting in the corner, something serious I think because Cam's pretty face was contorted into a worried frown. </p><p> I ignore everyone and place my earphones in my ears, listening to the soft melodies and letting my eyes flutter shut. It was a bit old so I wrapped my arms around myself and huddled together more. After a few minutes, I feel my body relax and start to drift off but not before I felt someone place a large coat over my small form and sit down next to me. They pull me in close to them and wrap their arm around my shoulder and that was all I was conscious of before falling into a calm sleep. </p><p> ____________________________________</p><p>I wake up to feel someone gently twirling strands of my hair. I feel so relaxed I almost don't want to move, until I realise that I don't know who's doing this. I jerk up instantly, rubbing my tired eyes and then looking at the anonymous person. My vision clears up and I make out a soft and pale face, pretty blue eyes and soft blond hair. Comprehending what this meant, I jump up swiftly and stutter backwards, tripping on the twigs beneath me. Cam quickly runs over to me and reaches out his arms to grab me but I push him back roughly.</p><p> "Oh my god, what the fuck happened and where's everyone gone?" I repetitively ask questions like this only for them to go unanswered.</p><p> "Hello? Are you going to answer me or not?"</p><p> "I would answer you, but you keep talking; I can barely get a word in," I flush a bit but keep quiet, waiting for him to answer. </p><p> "Everyone already went back to the house, they left us here 'cause I said that'd I'd take care of you since you were asleep and I didn't fancy waking you; you looked like you needed it."</p><p> I look up at him, the words 'thank you' on the tip of my tongue but for some reason, it didn't feel right to thank him.</p><p> "You could have just woken me up for fuck's sake, I think I would've preferred sleeping in my own bed," okay maybe that was a bit harsh but I just feel like letting all of my anger out at this very moment.</p><p> "So no thanks? No 'oh thank you cam, you could have just left me but you didn't'?" He says bitterly, rolling his eyes and gradually taking a few steps closer to me.</p><p> "I don't know why I'd thank someone who begs for attention," okay now I'm stepping over billions of lines. He looks as if he's about to explode into a raging fit as he takes quicker steps closer towards me. I'm still laying on the ground, so I have nowhere else to escape, the thought makes me swallow harshly.</p><p> "Begs for attention?" He echoes, "I beg for attention? Says the person who wears my hoodies on purpose, it's like you want me to fuck you," with every word, comes every step closer to me until he's finally crawled on top of me - his hands pinned either side of my face.</p><p> His words make me groan loud enough for him to hear as his lips tug to one side into a smirk.</p><p> "So you do want me to fuck you hmm? Is that what you've been begging for all this time baby? Been playing hard to get just for some attention?" </p><p> "N-no."</p><p> "I think you're lying baby," he kisses me, his lips crashing against mine roughly, biting and licking over my lips as I gasp, allowing his tongue entrance as it caresses my own before separating.</p><p> "How was I supposed to know... you were coming on this... trip?" I say between pants and moans and he kisses down my neck sucking on all of my sweet spots.</p><p> "You didn't think once that maybe, just maybe I would be coming with you?" He questions, lips loving away from my neck and his eyebrow arching as his eyes give a knowing sparkle.</p><p> "Well-" I pause, he's right, I did think that he was gonna come and I still brought them with me anyway. I was speechless.</p><p> "I thought so," he spoke without an ounce of hesitation before snogging me to death. His hands crept down my sides, caressing my hips and thighs. My eyes roll to the back of my head at the touches, bathing in the pleasure he cascades along my body.</p><p> Whilst I'm distracted, he brings his thigh in between my legs, grinding it down onto my crotch. I moan out in between kisses, whimpers trickling out unwillingly as I arch into his thigh searching for more friction. </p><p> I feel him run his fingers through my hair before grabbing a hold of it and tugging, hard but not hard enough for any serious pain. The pain sends shivers along my chest and thighs and blood to rush downwards as a long, drawn-out whine escapes my mouth. <br/>Embarrassment courses through me.</p><p> "God, you're so hot when you're like this," Cam moans, grunting into my ear as he concentrates on pleasing me.</p><p> He removes his thigh and replaces it with his own crotch, grinding down onto me as we both moan in unison.</p><p> "God Cam, if you don't stop, I'll come right here..." the words roll off my tongue along with a whimper when he stops.</p><p> "That's tempting baby but I think I'd prefer you coming whilst I'm fucking you..." he grunts down my ear.</p><p> "Then we best head home then..." I whisper seductively down his ear, running my hand up to his chest. He growls and picks me up as a chuckle racks throughout my body.</p><p> We get in the car and drive home whispering dirty, flirtatious remarks back and forth. I teased him a little by moaning and palming myself in the seat next to him, he kept giving me side glares, his hand squeezing my thigh as he tries to concentrate on driving. </p><p> When we arrive, he grabs my hand, running inside and pushing past everyone as he takes us to his room. He pushes me down onto the bed and attacks my neck with harsh kisses and ferocious bites.</p><p> "You looked so hot touching yourself in the car baby, but did I give you permission to touch yourself hmm?" God, his dominance had always turned me on so much, that's the reason why I did it. I know teasing him pressures him into getting more aggressive with me and it's so damn hot.</p><p> "No, are you gonna punish me, Cam?" I grin up at him and wrap my arms around his neck, bringing him closer.</p><p> "Oh you're in for one hell of a night baby," is all he says before running his cold fingers underneath my hoodie making me hiss and shiver slightly; he kisses my lips to soothe me and I melt into it.</p><p> He yanks the hoodie over my head and kisses across my chest, I moan and start to fiddle with the buttons of his button-up shirt, pulling them apart messily until it's wide open. I run my palms across his bare chest and smoothly push off the rest of the shirt, throwing it somewhere on the floor whilst he kisses me. </p><p> "So pretty..."</p><p> "You're so cute..." </p><p> He kept mumbling praise between kisses as he admires my body, memorising everyone curve and dip.</p><p> His hands crawl down my chest, to my belly and finally to the button of my jeans.</p><p> "Are you sure you want to do this baby? We don't have to if you're not comfortable..." he breaths out, a look of concern coating his face. I smile.</p><p> "Are you an idiot? It's not it's our first time, of course, I want to, I love you..." whilst I'm ranting on, the words accidentally escape my lips and my eyes expand to the size of saucers once I realise what I've said. I smack a hand over my mouth.</p><p> "Uh I mean, I um I-" I'm interrupted by a soft kiss.</p><p> "I love you too," once I hear those words, I instantly relax and we kiss once more, lips moving correspondingly shading one another.</p><p> He goes back to fingering the button of my jeans before unbuttoning it and pulling the zipper down. He did it slower this time, being gentle.</p><p> He slowly pulls down the jeans along with my boxers leaving me naked and vulnerable beneath him.</p><p> He looks at me for confirmation and I nod affirmatively before he circles his hand around my dick, stroking it skillfully. His other hand reaches behind me, squeezing my ass, making me squeal.</p><p> Whilst he touches me, he dismissively unbuttons his own jeans, pulling them off along with his own boxers so that we're both bare.</p><p> He looks so hot like this, his face flushed, eyes half-lidded, hair mussed, lips swollen and body bare and warm against mine. He looks at me, smiling and kissing my cheek.</p><p> He tugs my dick one last time before letting go and running his finger through his hair.</p><p> "Do you have any lube with you?" He asks. I nod and reach over to the drawer next to my bed. I pick out the brand new lube tube and hand it to him. He raises his brow before taking it. I furrow my brows in confusion, why did he look at me like that?</p><p> "What? Why'd you look at me like that?" I voice my thoughts.</p><p> "Well, it's just that... Uh, I guess I just didn't expect you to have any lube, you're just really innocent you know?"</p><p> "Innocent? How am I innocent?"</p><p> "Because you don't ever talk about sex or anything," he says and I nod my head smiling.</p><p> "I guess you're right but I don't really see why I'd talk about gay sex," I chuckle and he does too.</p><p> "Bruh, I don't know, anyway, why'd you have lube with you anyways?" He questions, a curious flint in his eye.</p><p> I look away, cheeks red and a worried look. "Uh, no reason..." I blatantly lie and he knows it too.</p><p> "Well there obviously is a reason since I've never seen you have lube, it's usually me who provides it..." he states.</p><p> I sigh and cover my face with my hands to try and hide my embarrassment; "um, I may have brought some- uh, sex toys?" I close my arms tightly as we lay there in silence. </p><p> Suddenly laughter echoes the room and so I split my fingers, opening my eyes in confusion.</p><p> The laughter dies down after a limited and Cam crawls back on top of me.</p><p> "Oh we're so talking about this later..." he mumbles, giggling lightly before pouring lube onto his fingers.</p><p> "What? I don't want to talk about-" I'm cut off by a cold finger circling my entrance, the chill making me hiss slightly.</p><p> He kisses me for the billionth time today as a distraction as he slowly inserts the finger, twisting and thrusting it to try and stretch out my hole.</p><p> I grunt and squirm at the uncomfortableness but after a while I relax slightly, preparing for a second finger.</p><p> He adds the second, scissoring and penetrating deeper, hitting a bliss spot which makes me moan loudly in ecstasy.</p><p> "You're taking my fingers so well baby, I'm almost done I promise," he praises as he adds a third finger making me wince slightly at the stretch, feeling tears start to stream down my face. He wipes them away with the thumb of his free hand and kisses my eyes lightly.</p><p> He takes his fingers out, wiping them against the sheets and stealing his hands against my hips.</p><p> Applying the condom he took out from his jeans earlier, he enters Eric gently.</p><p> "God... So good baby..." </p><p> I let loose a few tears at the feeling and run my nails across Cam's back in distress. One he's fully in, he waits for permission to move and kisses my tears away. He moves the chestnut hair from my eyes. "Move..." I strained out, biting my lip. Cam kisses my forehead before thrusting slowly listening to my gasps intently, panting into my neck. He picks up his pace as I pinch his side gently. Soon we're both a moaning mess as we hold each other tightly; never wanting each other to leave. Cam grabs a hold of my dick and starts to stroke me ferociously.</p><p> "Cam... 'm close" I whine. </p><p> "Me too baby, just let it happens come on..." At this, I climax; I curl my toes and grab a fistful of Cam's hair pulling only slightly as I moan out in bliss. Soon after, Cam comes too as he grips onto my hips tightly and bites my neck to hold in his grunts and moans. Once we've finished, Cam pulls out as I hiss slightly, closing my eyes as I relax into the bed a little. Cam quickly ties and tosses the condom into the bin as he pulls his boxers back up. He heads to the bathroom to grab some tissue, cleaning off my chest and then kissing me gently as he crawls into bed with me.</p><p> My eyes are almost shut and my body is completely lax, I can feel Cam drag my body into his and the light kiss he presses on top of my fluffy hair.</p><p> "I love you," are the last words I hear before I drift off into a heavy sleep but not before a small 'love you too' skins out if my mouth.</p><p> I might do a part 2 at some point, maybe full of angst or maybe more smut? Idk but I'm gonna leave this here, this took far too long to write lmao 💗</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. High school love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Swaggers POV: (I promise I'll do Cam's POV one day 😓)</p><p> Light kisses press against my head, cheeks, lips and neck, where they pause for a moment before transforming into gentle sucking and nipping. This is what wakes me up, resulting in me fluttering my eyes open so that they're half-lidded.</p><p> I blink a few times, trying to adjust to the light piercing the window. The gentle kissing stops and a whine escapes my mouth unwillingly from the loss, causing a chuckle to vibrate the chest I'm huddling close to. The vibrations make me giggle too and I lean back into the arms wrapped around my waist. I come face to face with my gorgeous boyfriend causing a great smile to cover my face.</p><p> "Morning," he mutters, his voice heavy and raspy from sleep. I gaze at him lovingly.</p><p> "Mmm, morning," my voice doesn't quite sound as good as it cracks with every word earning a chuckle from the both of us.</p><p> "We've got school baby," he states, nuzzling my neck and pressing light kisses every now and then. I run my fingers through his soft, golden hair in appreciation and hum softly in reply.</p><p> "We best get up then," I try to push myself off of him only to be held tighter as he slips out a whine.</p><p> "Nooo, I wanna stay here and cuddle you forever..." he moans making me grin.</p><p> "But we have to go to school baby, it's important," he looks at me and gives the cutest pout, his eyes glossing over with I shed tears.</p><p> "I think you're more important than school," he replies, frowning.</p><p> Oh god, he's so cute; my heart pounds heavily in my chest and blood rushes to my cheeks. His messy hair makes him look like a little baby and I can't stop myself from relaxing into his embrace. His light smirk pulls me out of my stupor, realising he was trying to cajole me. I pinch his soft cheeks and stick my tongue out, pulling out of his embrace.</p><p> "If you don't get up now, I'm leaving you," at that, he whinges but lazily sits up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his forehead, feeling his arms circle my waist as he leans his head against my chest.</p><p> I had stopped at Cam's house last night, we had a little movie night, throwing pillows at each other and cuddling for hours on end. We've been together for a while now, from age 16 to 17 and we've never separated since.  We always stick together, being in the same classes and everything; Cam's dad's the headmaster of our school and so Cam has somehow convinced him to put us in the same classes.</p><p> We pull apart, smiles glued to our faces as we brush our teeth and get dressed; I borrowed some clothes from Cam, slipping on one of his large shirts and an old pair of ripped jeans that were a bit too big on me. </p><p> As he was getting changed, I glanced in his direction admiring his beautiful body in just black joggers. His form slim, not too muscular, but still pulling off a pair of abs. My eyes were stuck on his body, watching as the light from the window glistens against his skin. After a minute of searching for a top, he tugs a black sweater over his head, spinning to face me.</p><p> He grins, strolls over to me and chucks me into his shoulder making me squeak and hit his back. "Cam! Oh my god, put me down shit head!" I was a blushing mess. He carries me all the way downstairs, stopping at the kitchen to get a protein bar for the both of us, almost tripping over his own feet making me scream a little. He only laughs and carries me all the way to the bus stop, ignoring my cries and sitting down on the orange seats, placing me onto his lap as we wait patiently for the bus.</p><p> "Cam, I swear to god, I hate you so much sometimes," I smack his chest lightly, pouting in frustration. He only grins and hums gently in response, pressing his face into my neck and holding me tighter. I sigh and give in, encasing his neck with my arms.</p><p> "I love you," he whispers into my neck, sending a flush down my cheeks and collarbone. I relax and inhale his scent, sending me into a dazed mindset.</p><p> "I love you more," I retort, he snorts in digress.</p><p> "I doubt that."</p><p> "Well you shouldn't because it's the truth," I twiddle my fingers in his golden hair and he huffs a sigh into my neck, kissing it lightly.</p><p> "Maybe, but I still think I love you more," I giggle.</p><p> "How about, we love each other just as equally," he nods his head and says nothing else, closing his eyes whilst I keep an eye out for the bus.</p><p>After a few minutes, the bus arrives and I pinch his cheek.</p><p> "Baby, the bus is here," he groans affirmatively  and I crawl out of his lap, shivering slightly as the loss of warmth.</p><p> We both head into the bus, hand in hand, paying the driver and walking sluggishly to the back. He sits at the corner seat and I sit right, next to him, resting my head against his side as he wraps his arms around my head, tangling his fingers in my hair and massaging my head in circular motions. </p><p> My eyes flutter closed and I feel him start to whisper sweet nothing into my ear, killing me into a comfortable sleep.</p><p> I'm not sure how long slept, but when I woke up, it was time for us to get off the bus. I groan and nuzzle my head into his side, begging him not to move. He doesn't listen though, as he pulls me into his arms and helps me out the bus groggily.</p><p> We head straight to form, arriving early as usually and seating at the back of the class enjoying each other's company. </p><p> Not long after we arrive, all of our friends join us as well as cheering and greeting us with shit-eating grins.</p><p> "Toby, what lessons do we have today?" I ask her, leaning my back against Cam's chest and playing with his long fingers.</p><p> "Well first we have Maths, which I'm sure Cam'll really enjoy," he grunts earning a laugh from me and Toby, "and then we have science, I forgot the rest," I hum, I didn't mind maths, it came easy to me and science was tolerable. Cam however, hated Maths with a passion, he wasn't bad at it since we were both in the highest set, he just found it incredibly boring and the teacher incredibly annoying. I agree to be fair but I'd prefer it over English any day.</p><p> I scan the room, watching everyone as they chat and huddle close. John and Jaren were making out at the opposite side of the room causing a grimace to camouflage my face. I didn't realise cam was staring at me, so when I turned to face him, I flushed a bright pink. He raises an eyebrow and then looks in the direction of John and Jaren before smirking at me. No... he wouldn't...</p><p> "Cam don't even think about it-" before I can finish, I'm cut off by Cam smashing his soft lips against mine and pinning my arms down to my side before I could even think about pushing him. He pulls away before I can bite him and starts trailing kisses down my neck, biting and sucking harshly. I but my lip to stop any noises from breaking through but with a harsh bite to a particular spot in my neck, I moan quietly. That's when he pulls back, admiring his work and letting go of my arms, wrapping them around my waist once again.</p><p> I can feel everyone's eyes on me, my eyes wide open and wet with unshed tears and my cheeks a dark red. I don't like kissing or anything in front of anyone because I'm absolutely terrified of their, Cam knows this. Hiding my face in his chest, I feel his arms tighten around me and whisper sweet apologies into my ear. A few tears streak down my face and light sniffles are muffled by Cam's sweater. </p><p> All of a sudden, the awkward silence is broken by soft chatter, as if nothing happened. Frowning in confusion, I lift my head a little only to see Cam's face situated with a hard glare, glaring at anyone even looking in this direction. At this, my heart sped up and my tears came to an end as I buried my head in his neck, kissing it.</p><p> "It's okay," I mumble and he smiles down at me, kissing my head and resting it their for a while.</p><p> We stay together like the for the rest of form, me huddled in his lap and him hugging me tightly.</p><p> For the rest of the day we were inseperable, holding each other as close as possible and giving light kisses whenever one of us was in distress.</p><p> I don't think anything's ever going to come between us.</p><p> "I love you..." </p><p>No, I think we're meant to be...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Third-person<br/>With a tired yawn, Eric relaxes back into the soft sheets, his back laying flush against Cameron's chest. His eyes flutter open allowing the hazel irises to be seen, his pretty eyelashes resting above them as they cast a shadow on the top of his pink cheeks. His brown hair is messy as strands of hair stick out in awkward places; Long fingers reach out and tangle themselves in the brown locks, caressing them and watching as they fall back into place.</p><p> Eric, now half asleep, hums at the blissful feeling and lets his eyes droop as the fingers send him into a sleepy haze once again. He shifts his body so that his chest is pressed against Cam's stomach and he wraps his shirt arms around it as he nuzzles his face into his neck, inhaling his sweet scent.</p><p> Cam gently kisses the crown of his head as he wraps his own arms around Eric's neck and keeps his fingers softly intertwined with his hair.</p><p> Beneath the sheets, their ankles hook onto each other as their legs fit together like a key and a lock. Just as their legs interlock, their hearts do too, a warmth settles around their chests as their adoration for one another absorbs them.</p><p> The morning sun shimmers through the glass window, it's yellow hue casting a golden sheen on Cam's blonde hair and it's warm light forcing a redness to spread across Eric's cheeks.</p><p> "morning bub, " the raspy voice of his lover breaks the peaceful silence and they separate a little, leaving a small space between them just so they can observe one another's faces. </p><p> "morning, " Eric mumbles, his breath getting caught in his throat when a lopsided smile graces Cam's face, his look seeming softer than usual if that was even possible.</p><p> His face held such an adoring look, his eyes full of love as the cerulean irises travel across Eric's face, admiring his beauty as Eric returns the favour. Cam cherishes how lovers pretty eyes and Eric nurtured Cam's incredible soft lips and they arch into a soft smile. </p><p> They both turn pink as they realisation of each other's appreciative gaze washes over them, yet they do not look away in embarrassment, they're eyes; too hooked on each other's features.</p><p> "you're so pretty, " Cam coos, his hand making its way down to Eric's cheek as he softly brushes over the pale skin with his thumb. This cause Eric's cheeks to become an even darker rouge, as he pouts at his own embarrassment.</p><p> "shut up, no I'm not, " he grins lightly, his tone bashful and playful. Cameron huffs and rolls his eyes in reply, pulling Erics face closer to his as he starts to smother angel kisses across his nose, cheeks, forehead and finally his lips where he kisses the longest. Their lips disconnect and they both release a breath that they don't know they were holding in.</p><p> "no you shut up, you're stunning, baby, " at this, Eric's heart melts and his heart is up as his flush trickles down his neck and collarbone.</p><p> "you're the pretty one, " he whines out, a frown appearing on his lips. He brings his hand from around Cam's stomach to the hand resting on his warm cheek, combining their fingers and kissing his knuckles lightly.</p><p> It's Cam's turn to blush, his cheeks fulfilling a baby pink. As a retort, he hauls Eric with their locked hands, situating him on top of Cam with wide eyes. </p><p> Cam settles his hands against Eric's clothed hips, his fingers reaching beneath his hoodie to soothe his curves with soft gentle strokes. A moan breaches his lips at the tender touches to his hips, the sensitive skin serving a business against his pale skin.</p><p> "You cunt, " he spits through gritted teeth yet a smile still graced his face.</p><p> A smirk appears on his lips as he squeezes Eric's hips gently earning a loud squeak to sound from his throat. "just a minute ago you were calling me pretty and now I'm a cunt? Make up your mind Eric, " his smirk seems to expand as he becomes more and more smug at Eric's expression.</p><p> "if you keep talking to me like that, I'll just leave, " Eric pushes himself off of Cam's chest so that he's sat on his thighs, arms crossed and an annoyed look glued to his face.</p><p> "Aw baby don't be like that, I'm only teasing..." he pouts and makes grabby hands with a desperate look.</p><p> Eric sighs, glancing at Cam's face and then swiftly turning away refusing to face him with a 'hmph.'</p><p> All of a sudden, he's pulled back down by a pair of arms, pinning him to Cam's chest. Eric gasps in surprise when Cam starts to tickle his sides, poking all of his sensitive areas at once. He squeals as a bunch of giggles spew from his mouth without consent.</p><p> "Cam! Cam- haha- please! Stop- hahaha!" the giggles we're neverending as Cam proceeded to tickle his sides relentlessly.</p><p> "I love you, " the words almost come out of nowhere but they were enough to make Cameron stop his movement. Eric was shocked too, so he really just say that? They'd never said that word before even though they've been dating for half a year or so. They've only gone as far as to say 'like' and never dared to say the L-word as they were too scared of each other's reactions. Now that Eric's said it, he's going into a sort of a panic. His body starts to shake vividly and his eyes gloss over with unshed tears which prickle every time he blinks.</p><p> Cam shakes out of his frozen state and immediately tends to his lover, he speaks in a quiet tone as to not shake him up even more. He hugs him tightly, trapping him against his chest as his arms squeeze his waist to distract him. He whispers sweet nothing into his ears, reassuring him that everything alright and Eric sobs into his shirt. Cam presses gentle kisses against both of his cheeks and peels his face from his chest so that they're eye to eye.</p><p> "shh, I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to make you cry, I was just shocked that all, " his voice is soft, almost a whisper yet hid words get across to Eric as he sniffles slightly and nods his head whilst he wipes away his tears. His brown locks had fallen into his eyes and so Cam brushed them away, pushing them back as he leans forward. Their lips touch and move in sync, the soft touch of Cam's lips making Eric melt beneath him as he leans back into the bed, tangling his fingers in Cam's hair and bringing him down with him.</p><p> They separate as they catch their breath, pants of hot breath brush against each other's faces as they admire each other state.</p><p> "I love you too, " the words are stated with confidence as Cam smiles gently at Eric. Eric seems to smile too as he giggles enthusiastically, pushing their lips together once again.</p><p> For the rest of the day they kissed and snuggled, repeating 'I love you's' to each other every once in a while as they appreciated each other's embrace.</p><p>This one's a short one I know but I just felt like writing a short fluffy chapter today, hope you liked it :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sensitive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Swaggers POV:<br/>Soft chatter penetrated the room and the smell of mint filled my nose. I lay, relaxed and comfortable, upon my lover's lap as his rubbed miniature circles onto my bare hips with the curve of his thumbs. The soft caressing relaxed me further as my eyes fluttered to a close and my figure went limp in his embrace. I nuzzle my head further into his neck, taking a deep breath before exhaling and letting him hold me in his arms as all my control evaporated.</p><p> I allow my mind to sink into deep thought as I fall deeper into his arms, almost as if I'm being hypnotised. His touch made me feel weak at the knees and I'm positive that, If I were to stand up, my knees would give out on me. The way he holds me tight and hugs me closer to him makes me feel safe and secure around him.</p><p> Abruptly, the background chatter comes to a halt as a certain Australian accent raises in volume. The loud noise makes me flinch as I curl further into Cam in the hopes of hiding away from it.</p><p> "Matt you piece of shit!! Why did you post that video?!!" Masons voice echoes within the thin walls of the room, his voice bitter and rough.</p><p> I bite my bottom lip to try and distract myself from Mason, but his voice only gets louder and tougher with every word.</p><p> "What?! What video? I haven't posted a video!" matt's voice soon joins in and although it's calmer and more mature, he still speaks through gritted teeth.</p><p> I whimper quietly into Cam's neck and force my eyes closed as I press my hands against my ears to block out the sound but to no avail. I feel bigger palms encapsulate my own as they're brought to Cam's lips. He gently kisses each knuckle on both hands and places them gently around his neck. I grasp onto him tighter as he shushes me and whispers sweet words of praise into my ear. The sound of his voice causes the tension to alleviate from my body as he once again brings his arms down to my hips to rub them softly until they're flushed a bright red.</p><p> "Shhh it's okay baby don't listen to them, they're just having another silly argument, "  His reassuring tone sends pleasurable shivers down my spine as he brings his hands further up my shirt to softly rub at my back and waist. His fingers are warm against my cool skin sending me further into a state of warmth and security. </p><p> I'm sent out of my stupor when a loud 'smack' resonates across the room, the pair I had once forgotten about were tackling each other to the floor as they threw smacks and punches each other's way. I sat up in Cam's lap as the shock makes me freeze in place.</p><p> I feel Cam toss me out of his lap as he immediately stands up and runs over to the fight. He pulls Mason, who was on top of Matt, away by the arms as Toby and Jay do the same to Matt.</p><p> "Boy's would you both just calm the fuck down! You're scaring Eric, just go to your rooms and sleep it off!" Cam chastises both of them, his tone very demanding and dominating as his leader instincts kick in.</p><p> Mason scoffs and rolls his eyes, looking back at me before smirking, "For fuck's sake, grow up Eric. If you weren't such a fucking baby and if you didn't cry over every single fucking situation then maybe all this arguing would've stopped already. You're not helping anyone, as a matter of fact, you're in the way of everyone really, you might as well just-" Before he could finish, a loud crack is produced as Cam punches Mason right in the cheek. If looks could kill, mason would be dead right now because the look that Cam's giving him sure isn't friendly.</p><p> His chest rises with heavy pants and upon his face holds a disgusted glare. My heart aches for him to smile once again but right now, I don't even think I can smile. I feel my eyes water as sadness envelops my body. I feel myself tremble as dark thoughts fly past my head. He's right.</p><p> I am worthless, I mean, I'm crying right now. I'm so pathetic, maybe I should actually get up and help them? Maybe then I wouldn't be so useless. I try to stand up from the sofa but my legs buckle beneath me as I fall to the ground. My legs are shaking and my heart throbs at how stupid I am. Does everyone else think I'm useless too? Is mason just wording everyone else's thoughts? No one's said anything so far so I'm assuming that I'm right. </p><p> I feel tears streak down my face as sobs rack through my body. I hear my name being called several times but I don't dare to answer back. It hurts, it hurts so bad, my heart aches. My fingers try to grasp at my chest in the hopes of the pain reflecting but it just gets worse and worse with each cry.</p><p> A pair of arms lift me into the air as I'm carried somewhere foreign to me. Once I inhale their scent, I know exactly who has me. My whines and whimpers become louder as I hold on to Cam as tightly as possible. I never want him to let go, hell I never want to let him go. </p><p> I'm placed onto a soft surface and then dragged into a pair of arms which wrap around me securely, with no intention of letting go any time soon.</p><p> "Shhh I've got you, Mason's gone now everything okay, " he continues whispering loving phrases into my ear until my body finally lets up and my tears have stopped flowing. A few sniffles come out every once in awhile as I bury my head into his warm chest.</p><p> "Cam...?" I croak out, my voice raw from all the crying, but Cam doesn't seem to mind as he looks down at me with the softest expression.</p><p> "Yes, baby?" His voice is as soft as his face, yet I would also say it's almost as quiet as mine.</p><p> "Do you really think I'm useless?" The words come out as a whisper yet I still feel him flinch as if I shouted them. My body goes tense as I nervously await his reply.</p><p> He pulls away from my hold and for a moment my heart breaks until I feel him press kisses against my face and neck. He presses a final kiss against my lips, cherishing the softness as they move together perfectly.</p><p> "Baby why would you think that? Of course not! I think you're the most useful person out of all of us actually, you may be sensitive to emotions yourself but you're always there for everyone else when they need you. Especially me and Mason, you know how much we both struggle. I love you and I would never think of you as useless." His words melt my heart as a small smile reaches my face.</p><p> "Thank you, " I whisper end then place a kiss upon his nose. Blushing in embarrassment, I just my face in his neck ad he chuckles.</p><p> "You're also super adorable, I could never let such an adorable baby think he's useless when he's so amusing, " he grins and presses a light kiss to my forehead. </p><p> I whine slightly, "shut up! I'm not adorable, now stop embarrassing me you bafoon, " he laughs lightly before he tugs me close as he hugs me tightly.</p><p> "C'mon, get some sleep now baby, we've got a lot of problem-solving to do tomorrow... " At this, I yawn and shut my eyes as I fall into his hypnotising touch once again. My body soon falls into a comfortable sleep as I dream of the sweet things to come.</p><p> A/N: this ones quite short again (I'm sorry 😔) but I felt like you guys needed at least something. Anyways I hope you liked it 😊</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Falling asleep on the podcast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He ran a small hand through his ruffled hair whilst the other gently rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The sound of rushed knocking breaks him from his dazed state; his tired face snapping to the door as it opens without any time for a reply. Eric swiftly bunches up his black bed sheets, clawing them up to his bare chest in shock.</p><p> Toby barges into the room, panting as she tries to catch her breath.</p><p> "Bitch... get the fuck up we have a podcast to film in like... 20 minutes... and Cam's being a whiny bitch, " she scolds between deep breaths and then, just as quickly as she came, she storms back through the door, making sure to slam it behind her with a sassy huff.</p><p> Eric giggles at her sassiness before deciding it's time for him to get up, and so he quickly showers and shoves on his usual misfit's hoodie and black jeans, toeing on a pair of trainers too as he goes to leave his room.</p><p> As he reaches the studio, an unintentional grin graces his face. The sight of all of his friends really makes him realise how lucky he is to have such wonderful people in his life. He especially appreciates how lucky he is when they all turn to look at him with the brightest smiles he has ever seen. The attention causes an unwelcome heat to penetrate his cheeks and neck as he nervously twiddles with the strings of his hoodie. His grin never dissipates however, in fact, it only becomes more prominent as Cam sprints towards him and brings him into the biggest hug. A big chuckle is pulled from the both of them as Cam lifts him up in the air and spins him in a small circle before placing him down and pressing a small kiss on the side of his forehead.</p><p> "Hey baby, " Cam whispers I'm his ear, his hot breath brushing against the sensitive skin causing a shiver to ripple down the back of Eric's blushed neck.</p><p> "Hi, " his voice is soft and raspy since its the first time he's spoken this morning, "missed you. "</p><p> Cam chuckles, biting Eric's ear as he utters sweet words of praise which only suffice to Eric burying his head into Cam's hoodie out of embarrassment.</p><p> "Uh, I don't mean to break the moment or whatever, " toby speaks up, her tone obviously not really caring but still playful, "but this podcast isn't going to record itself. " </p><p> No matter how annoying it is to separate from one another, they both reluctantly sit down in their assigned seats but not before Cam gives him the most passionate kiss he can muster, leaving Eric a flustered mess as he clumsily puts on his mask.</p><p> The podcast starts off, as usual, a few general greetings and mentions of sponsors as Cam gets the podcast going. After a few topics, Eric tends to get a little bit bored as he's less included in some conversations, he doesn't mind of course, actually, he loves to just listen to Cam and Toby ramble back and forth with a few mentions from Jay. When it gets like this, Eric just likes to fiddle with his fingers, glancing at the chipped black paint of his nails while he leans back into his chair, bringing the microphone closer just in case.</p><p> His mind drifts off to peaceful thoughts as their soothing voices draw him into a half-asleep state. He lets himself relax and his eyes unwillingly flutter shut as he snuggles further into his hoodie. He's lulled into a gentle sleep and for a while no one notices, or at least that's what he thought. </p><p> All of a sudden their voices come to a close and Eric barely notices, his body so deep into his relaxed state that he barely notices a pair of hands touch his face. The soft caressing and encourages to wake up are what finally brought him back down to earth. His eyes silently pry themselves open until they're half-lidded. The figure before him is slightly blurred but he can vaguely recognise curly blond hair and pretty blue eyes. He moans out quietly as he stretches his arms forward, clicking a few joints and wraps them gently around the person's neck as his legs do the same to their waist. He closes his eyes once again and rests his face in the crevice between his neck and collarbone.</p><p> "shh, it's okay, baby, I've got you, " Cam's soft voice pierces his ears making then twitch delightfully at the sound. He hums in reply and presses a kiss to Cam's neck.</p><p> "I think I should take you to bed hm? I bet you were editing all night which would explain why you woke up later today, " he sighs gently, mumbling the last part to himself. He grips at Eric's thighs and lifts him into the air, holding him tightly as to not make him fall.</p><p> "What?! Cam we need to finish the podcast- " Cam immediately shushes Toby's voice making a point that they'll have to finish it later as Eric whines into Cam's shoulder from the ruckus.</p><p> They steadily make their way upstairs, a few chuckles in between as Cam almost trips up the steps. They finally make their way to Eric's room.</p><p> Cam, still holding onto Eric, lays on the bed and pulls the quilt over the both of them. Eric snuggles deeper into Cam's embrace allowing his body to let go and feel loose. He's always so tense from staying up so late and slouching over his desk, finishing last-minute edits. He's been overworking himself a bit and Cam's been worried since he's been quite distanced and self-isolated. Now that Cam's here with him in person, he can finally relax and enjoy the comfort of having someone look after him, it's not every day he has someone taking care of him like Cam does since everybody else is just as busy as him.</p><p> Letting himself settle, he feels his senses heighten as he loses concentration on others. His nose fills with Cam's scent, the honey and lemon body wash pleasantly enticing him further into Cam's hold. Their breathing evens out to a slower and more steady pace as their soft exhales become the only sound to penetrate the room.</p><p> Speaking is a lot of effort and so they don't bother to convey their emotions through words, instead, they cling to one another; Cam's arm strapped around Eric's waist, trapping him to his chest whilst the other strokes through the brunets hair and Eric's small hands grasped the soft cotton of Cam's hoodie whilst he rested his head upon Cam's chest.</p><p> Soon enough, they both fall into a calming sleep.<br/> ____________________________________________</p><p> The next day Swagger wakes up to a warm body pressed against his and soft kisses all across his face from head to cheeks to lips to the chin and even all the way down to his pale neck where they start to get more passionate and tender. The soft lips clash against the skin as a tongue peeks out and lathers at the rouge flesh. Pearly whites nip and bite, marking the skin almost possessively yet with the kindest intentions as the pain is soothed by precious kisses.</p><p> "Ah- Cam-" he's cut off short as sharp teeth dig into his skin tugging a drawn-out moan. Slender fingers rub at Eric's hips to try and distract him from the pain as he whimpers and lets out breathy moans.</p><p> The discomfort comes to an end as the teeth release; Eric sighs in relief. With a few final kisses, Cam pulls back, coming face to face with Erics severely flustered one.</p><p> "Oh my God, I can't believe you just did that, " he grunts, his face becoming redder as he replays the latest events in his head. He picks up the nearest pillow and stuffs it in his face hoping to smother away his embarrassment. </p><p> Cam chuckles the most heavenly sound, making Eric squirm in ways which he's never experienced before. </p><p> "If you weren't so adorable then I wouldn't have done it so it's technically your fault, " Cam replies, jerking Erc closer so that his back rests against his chest and burying his head in the crevice between his shoulder and neck.</p><p> Eric huffs, "I'm not adorable, " but the cute pout on his lips only proves Cam's point further.</p><p> "Say that to your pink cheeks, " he brings up a hand to pinch said cheeks and squishes them together whilst Eric tries to slap his fingers away, grinning from ear to ear.</p><p> "Shut up, " they both giggle for a little while before relaxing once again into a comfortable silence.</p><p> They stay in bed for the rest of the morning, babbling jokes and flirts back and forth until they both fall back to sleep, laid in each other's arms.</p><p> A/N: Okay so, my stories have been very short lately because I just can't find a way to make them any longer. My longer one, I believe, was the smutty one but that was because I actually had a great idea for the plot: I knew where it was gonna go and how to end it and I thought it turned out pretty well. But now, I'm literally brain dead and I'm trying to come up with ideas left right and centre and I have, I have some really great ideas. I either just don't know how to write them out or I'm just not really interested in them. Anyway, I'll probably have a week break between each story I write but knowing me, you never know when I might post. But I will not finish this book until I'm really proud of what I've written and how much I've written. Btw if you read all of this and all of my other one-shots id like to thank you and also ask you why you would do that to yourself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The new kid part one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eric's PoV:<br/>I hum along to the music penetrating my ears and take a deep breath before opening the classroom door and stepping inside. Several pairs of eyes shot in my direction as the class' chatter quietens. Scanning over the class, I roll my eyes and huff out the air I didn't realise I had held captive.</p><p> I walk over to the teacher's desk as everyone went back to chatting with their friends. A pair of eyes were still burning into the back of my skull making me squirm slightly, I flicked my gaze across the class to find the culprit and spot the ocean blue irises. The eyes don't look away when I meet them, they seem to widen slightly before looking me up and down and meeting my eyes once more. A smirk appears on my lips and my attention is brought back to the teacher who seemed to have an angry look. oops.</p><p> I noticed her lips moving at an impeccable pace and wondered why I heard no sound escaping them, giggling when I realise that I still had my earphones in. I wait until she stops talking before plucking them from my ears.</p><p> "Uh, can you say that again, I didn't hear a word you said, " this infuriates her more serving to place a toothy grin upon my face as laughter echoes the room.</p><p> "You're late, just go and sit down, " she sighs and takes a seat at her desk, rubbing at her temples.</p><p> I shrug my shoulders and turn to find a seat, the only free seat at the front of the room. Grimacing, I make my way around the table and take a seat, pulling out all of the necessary equipment from my backpack.</p><p> The lesson draws out as the teacher's monotonous voice keeps me uninterested. What does interest me though, is the obvious staring, the blue eyes come to mind making me hum thoughtfully. </p><p> The sound of the bell makes me blink and flinch slightly and students rustling notifies me that it's the end of the lesson. Sighing, I push my chair back and stand up, stuffing my notebook and pencil case carelessly into my back and strapping it over my shoulder.</p><p> The dark shadow that looms over my desk pauses my step, I slowly look up the slender and tall body starting from it's ripped jeans to the grey hoodie and finally reaching the pale face.</p><p> "hi, " his voice is low and soft causing a shiver to rack my body. His height made my breath hitch, the tall figure absolutely dominated over my small one intimidating me slightly. I'm not scared of him though, height doesn't affect me since almost everyone is taller than me.</p><p> "Uh hi? " a small smile creeps up his face making me relax slightly.</p><p> "I'm Cameron, but you can call me Cam if you want, " he sticks his hand out but I ignore it entirely.</p><p> "Do you need anything? " I almost wince at my tone as he face falls slightly but quickly picks up that lovely smile once again. </p><p> "Oi! Who do you think you're talking to mate!?" a smaller boy behind Cameron speaks up, not scaring me one bit.</p><p> "Its alright Macey, " Cam reassures before facing me again. "I do need something actually, "I raise a brow signalling him to continue, " I was wondering if you'd like to sit with us at lunch? " A few gasps litter the room while I contemplate my answer.</p><p> He seems quite popular as everyone's attention is on us. It might be if it me but I'm not interested, I've always been alone and that's not changing any time soon.</p><p> "Hmm, no thanks, " I flash him a bright smile and walk out of the room leaving everyone shocked.</p><p> When lunchtime arrives, I'm once again bombarded by Cameron, alone this time as his goons went to the cafeteria. I was walking around trying to find a quiet place to have my lunch and listen to music when I was shoved against the nearest wall. A tall guy in a varsity jacket stood over me as I leaned against the wall.</p><p> "Watch where you're going midget, " I chuckle at how cheesy the line was but this only managed to worsen the situation. "you think I'm funny huh? " He goes to punch me but I duck just in time, kicking out my foot to trip him as he falls flat on his face.</p><p> "Whos the midget now? God, can't a guy just eat his lunch in peace?" I huff and push back my brown hair.</p><p> A growl is heard before he's standing up once again, his face read in fury. </p><p> "You little shit, " he spits through gritted teeth as he charges at me and kicks me in the gut. This time, when his fist raises I don't have enough time to duck as the pain in my abdomen shocks me in place. I shut my eyes in submission as I wait for the hit. After a while, I open my eyes as the hit doesn't come. </p><p> The sight before me makes me gasp, the brown-haired idiot had been knocked to the ground as a tall blonde tower's over him.</p><p> "Schlatt! " A British accent yells from the distance and my attention is pulled to the smaller, curly-haired boy as he sprints down the hall and kneels in front of the bully.</p><p> "Wilbur, go take care of him ill deal with everything else, " my focus switches between Cameron and Wilbur as he nods and leads Schlatt out of the corridor. Cam faces me, letting out a breath as he kneels in front of me. He brings up a hand to caress my face, rubbing his thumb back and forth on my flushed cheek. "Are you okay? "</p><p> My breath hitches at his proximity, his warm breath fans over my face as he furrows his brows in concern.</p><p> "Uh y-yeah, yeah I'm alright, " I go to stand up but the pain in my gut pushes me back down against as I grunt in displeasure.</p><p> "You don't look alright, here get on my back, " he turns his body so that his back is facing me and his arms reach behind him.</p><p> "Seriously? Fucks sake, " I sigh as I had no other option but to hop onto his back. I move forward slightly, wrapping my arms around his neck and jumping onto his back as his hand's grips at my thighs. I yelp loudly as he stands up, the height making me cling to him tighter. I feel him laugh as I place my head in the crook of his shoulder and let myself relax slightly.</p><p> "I knew this was going to happen, you should've just joined my group and he wouldn't have bothered you, " he says, his tone a bit bitter but still light and playful.</p><p> "I can handle myself, " I roll my eyes.</p><p> "I know, I saw you, but that doesn't mean it's not dangerous, you could've gotten a lot worse, "His grip on my thighs hardens at the thought.</p><p> "Why do you care so much? You don't even know me. "</p><p> "I don't really know, I guess it's 'cause you're so small and cute, " he chuckles gently and presses a small kiss to my hair.</p><p> "What the fuck? That's not an excuse and don't kiss me, I'm not a kid! " I smack his shoulder and he hisses through a small laugh.</p><p> "You look like one though. "</p><p> He carries me to the rest of his group and settles me down against a cold wall. His group consisted of 5 members including Cam, the loud guy from earlier was giving me a glare, his brown hair falling into his eyes. A taller boy stood next to him, gripping at his waist to keep him in place, hi chestnut hair swooped to one side corresponding well with his black and red flannel. The other two just sat idly chatting to each other, one of them a curvy female with long blonde hair that was darker at the roots and the other had quite dark hair with a rounder face, his accent obviously Australian.</p><p> Cam took a seat next to me, bringing up one of his knees and resting his elbow against it. "Has the pain alleviated at all? "</p><p> The pain has subsided a little but there is still enough pain to let me know a dark bruise will form in the morning. I lift up the bottom of my hoodie and lean forward to try and see any sign of a contusion, a yellow splotch catching my eyes as my fingers drag across the sore skin. I hiss once I press down a bit too hard and Cam's hand immediately reaches out to hold mine, backing it away from the skin.</p><p> "I mean, it's not as bad as it was earlier, I think I can stand at least, it's just a bit sore."</p><p> He hums in response and brushes his own fingers against my skin, the coldness making me flinch slightly. He pauses at this but I grasp at his hand to reassure him it's okay. He thumbs at the skin for a while before pulling down my hoodie and standing up. I stare up at him in confusion as he sticks his hand out, level with my face.</p><p> "Alright then, let's see if you can stand, " I blink up at him and let him tug me gently so that I'm upright on my feet. My body sways slightly from standing io so quickly, my blood rushing down to my feet. I feel him clutch onto my shoulders to try and steady me and eventually I'm stood comfortably still. "However, the real question is, can you walk properly? "</p><p> I make a hesitant step forward, then and another and another until I realise that I'm perfectly fine.</p><p> "I'm fine, nothing's broken it's just a big bruise." He nods his head in understanding but his hold on my shoulders never falters.</p><p> "So, what's your name? " The curvy female speaks up, her voice high but still quite low for a woman. </p><p>  "Eric, " she nods her head and leans back onto her hands, he eyes scanning over me as if trying to pierce all my walls.</p><p> "I'm Toby, " her names makes me tilt my head in curiosity, it's not the most female name in the world, she seems confused at my gesture before letting out a quiet 'oh, ' "I'm trans. "</p><p> "Cool, I'm bi, " at this, her face brightens and warm smile overtakes her blank face.</p><p> "Oh! Me too! " An Australian accent yells making me jump about two feet in the air, "I'm Mason by the way and I like to say the word 'cunt' a lot. "</p><p> I laugh at his excitement, relishing in the fact that he doesn't hate me anymore.</p><p> "This my boyfriend Matt, he's American scum like you, " he smacks mason on the back of his head making him whine in pain before continuing, "and that's Jay, he's irrelevant as fuck. "</p><p> For the rest of lunch, I chill with the boys and get to know them one by one. By the end of lunch, I can comfortably call each and everyone one of them my friend</p><p> A/N: OKAY SO I HAD TO REPUBLISH THIS BECAUSE SOMEONE POINTED OUT THAT THE PARAGRAOHS HAD LIKE OVERLAPPED OR SOME SHIT, THANKS WATTPAD. OKAY HOPEFULLY IT DOESNT DO THE SAME THING BUT AS I SAID, PLEASE TELL ME IF ANYTHING DOESNT LOOK OR SOUND RIGHT BECAUSE I DIDNT REALLY CHECK OVER IT MUCH. THANKS :)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>